I'd Do Anything
by DaniDev
Summary: Julia Hales, a small, quiet girl, had always been the one standing in the shadows of everybody. She didn't like it, but she could tolerate it. It gave her time to herself. Now transferred, Mitchie Torres befriends her and from then on, changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

As I sat at a lunch table far back in the corner of the room, my eyes were glued to my book I held in front of me. I tuned into the romance that played before me in the pages of my favorite romance novel rather than the chattering that went on around me. It's a known fact that if I got into a book, I would not pay attention to anything else or anybody else. I have read this book about, what, five times in this past week – not counting last week or the week before. I find it satisfying to read about someone else's romance since, knowing my parents and me, I couldn't have one. It's, like, physically possible for me to have any form of romance in my life because of my parents are so overprotective and I'm basically stuck in the house 24/7, so I stick with what I have, which are books.

"My gosh, Jules," A familiar voice said, causing me to look up from my favorite, awaited, love scene, eyeing the brunette, "_How _many times have you read this book already?"

"Plenty, thank you," I replied and turned from Mitchie to the second of my only friends, who sat beside Mitchie. "Hi, Sierra."

"Hey, Julia," The sandy haired girl smiled, putting down her books on the table.

It wasn't that I was ignored throughout my years of living or anything like that, I just find it hard to talk to people. Mitchie found it upon herself to force herself upon me – figuratively speaking, of course – to talk to me and Sierra is her best friend.

"Anyway," Mitchie started, "Jules."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Are you doing anything this summer?" Mitchie asked.

"No..." I answered with a tone of uncertainty as to where Mitchie was going with this. She knew I never did anything or went anywhere in the summer, so why was she asking? "Why...?"

"I want you to come to Camp Rock with me." She grinned.

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Not this again..." Mitchie had asked me about this many times before and I hadn't changed my answer since the first time.

"But, Jules, here me out." I could tell Mitchie wasn't about to give up anytime soon, so I nodded lazily, signaling her to continue. "You just said you weren't doing anything during the summer. _And _I have told you many times you have a great voice and you would do _so _well in Camp Rock. And most importantly, I can't spend another summer without one of my best friends—" I cut her off.

"Why don't you ask Sierra then? I'm sure she has nothing to do."

"Actually," Sierra entered the conversation, "I have to go out of state to visit family and I'm not coming back until the week before school starts again. There's really no point in me going. _You_,on the other hand, aren't going anywhere."

"Did you all team up against me and are planning to take me against my will?" Mitchie smiled, sheepishly. "Mitchie, I've already said this before: I'm not singing in front of people. Never will and never have – you just ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time. And besides, my parents can't afford it."

"But that's where you're wrong," Mitchie smiled, widely, "I got my mom to persuade her bosses to allow you to help out in the camp's kitchen for a discounted price too! So, now there's no way you can't go!"

"How long were you planning this?"

Mitchie shrugged, "Don't know. Couple of weeks, maybe? So, will that be a 'yes'?" She asked, her eyes shimmering with hopefulness. She clasped her hands together and brought them up to her chin with a pout. "Please?"

I narrowed my eyes at Mitchie, trying not to give in, but realized that wasn't working. Apparently, she put much work into getting me to go, so I couldn't let her work go to waste. All I can do now is to find ways to **not** sing at the camp I had been hearing non-stop about.

I sighed, giving up and Mitchie squealed, clapping her hands. "Thank you!" Mitchie awkwardly moved over to my side, I couldn't help but laugh. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, "I promise you won't regret it."

I had a strong feeling in my gut that I would.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know exactly where Camp Rock is or where Mitchie's from, so I'm making up the states._

* * *

The few weeks until summer break had passed since Mitchie had persuaded me to come with her to Camp Rock and now it was time to head off to Ohio to spend my summer at Camp Rock. It wasn't easy persuading my parents since I had been with them for my sixteen years of living and I hadn't left them for more than a day because they were pretty protective of me.

Evidently, Mitchie had really thought this through because she had answers to every question my parents threw at her. She must have wanted this more than I did. Of course, I didn't really want this, but I would do anything for my first best friend, so I reluctantly promised to enjoy it as much as I could.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Mitchie said, excitedly as she lugged her bags off her bed.

Mitchie had also persuaded my parents to let me sleepover the night before we left. Let me remind you, it wasn't easy.

"I'm sure..." I replied, as I lifted one of my bags over my shoulder.

"Oh, come on, _Julia_, it _will_ be fun. You promised me you'll enjoy it," Mitchie said as we walked out of her very purple room and down the stairs, "I'll even introduce you to all the friends I made over there: Caitlyn, Lola, Barron, Sander, Shane, Jason, Nate — Oops..." Mitchie slapped her hands to her mouth with wide eyes.

"How fun..." I replied and paused, in thought before speaking, "...Wait, Shane, Jason, and Nate...?" I repeated to myself. Those names sounded very familiar... "Why do I know those names?" I asked, more to herself than to Mitchie.

"Man, it was supposed to be a surprise..." Mitchie whined as we reached Connie, Mitchie's mom's, truck.

"What was?" Julia asked as we climbed into the truck.

"You know, for a smart cookie, you're missing half of your entire smart cookie..." I was silent, contemplating on what Mitchie had just said, and replied with a 'hey!', figuring out it was an insult. Mitchie laughed, rolling her eyes, but continued, "_Anyway_, my surprise to you is to meet my friends, Connect 3's Shane, Jason, and Nate." She smiled.

My mouth dropped, "You're flipping kidding me."

"Nope," The brunette's grin spread wider, "Shane has to teach to teach hip-hop class again – because I forced him to – and it was Jason's idea that he and Nate attend camp too since they had nothing to do this summer."

I replied with a 'no way' and Mitchie replied with a 'yes way' before we bid our goodbyes to Steve, Mitchie's father, and began our journey to Camp Rock, one I was not looking forward to..., from our small little town in Wisconsin.

* * *

_Yeah, I know suckish ending to this chapter -- or suckish chapter in all-- but I'm distracted with the KCAs and Nick's smile so much that I can't think straight... And I know it seems rushed, but it'll slow down for you to take everything in. But this story **will**__ have drama. I'm planning on it. =]_


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here," Connie said, smiling, as the truck slowed down to a stop. Since I was the one sitting next to the window, I looked out at the kid-filled lawn of the infamous camp. There were kids saying their hellos to their friends, of whom I assumed were returners, in front of numbers of similar looking cabins. There was a single black limo parked to the right of us and a school bus behind it with campers – new and maybe returning – climbing off it.

"Can you girls come help me get everything to the kitchen?" Connie asked, "And then you can get to your cabins...and _Shane_," She nudged Mitchie, smiling.

"Sure, mom," Mitchie pushed her arm away, laughing. "It's nothing," Mitchie said to me, seeing my confused expression, "She's just being a mom."

Connie got out of the truck and I followed suit along with Mitchie. We got the food onto a cart, the types they have at bulk stores to carry by items like TVs or something. The boxes that couldn't fit onto the cart Mitchie and I carried as we headed to the cafeteria cabin, Mitchie informed me.

The path was so beautiful: green grass not in the pathway spread out for miles, we passed the wide, open lake, trees by the lot shielded us from the warm sun – I wouldn't mind staying here for the summer.

Mitchie squeal interrupted my thoughts as said squeal was followed a voice that sang "Guess who." I quickly turned around to find three certain boys that made my life worth living. One of them had their hands covering Mitchie's eyes.

Mitchie turned around as Shane let go. "Shane!" She exclaimed, quickly dropping the box, and hugged said rockstar, "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" She asked, after pulling away, "I thought you weren't getting here until later."

"Yeah, I lied," He smiled, "So, where were you going?"

"We were going to the kitchen to put this stuff away."

"We?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, me and Julia," She turned. I was a few steps away from the group because of my day dreaming earlier. All their gazes went to me and my cheeks turned hot. I'm not really comfortable being stared at by many people. "Julia, come here." I walked up to them and she put an arm over my shoulder, pulling closer to them. Which wasn't a good idea. The box in my hands was slowly slipping due to its weight and size, and I was a relatively small person, so that wasn't a good combination. "This is one of my best friends, Julia. Julia meet Shane, Jason, and Nate. But, of course, you already know that."

"Hi," I said, shyly as I was shuffling with the box. They replied with a 'hey'.

"Are you a fan?" Jason asked. I shrugged.

"Psh, a _big _fan. This girl has memorized all of you guys' songs. And—Ow!" I stepped on her foot and they all laughed. I let out a squeal as the box completely fell from my hands. Before the box hit the floor, Nate caught it, a 'whoa' emitting from his mouth.

"Sorry." I said, in my usual soft voice as I tucked a portion of my short hair behind my ears.

"It's okay," He smiled. His crooked smile was breathtaking.

"How about we help you girls with these boxes?" Shane suggested, picking up Mitchie's box that she was previously carrying. Mitchie smiled and turned around as they all followed her. She casually carried on conversation with the boys while I walked a little ways behind them, just staring at my feet, my body tensed. I didn't know what to do or say. I wasn't usually one to randomly come up with a conversation starter – everyone else did while I stayed quiet. And I felt bad that Nate had to carry _my_ box.

I sighed, looking at the environment around me, finding some way to keep me occupied. I envied Mitchie's calm demeanor. She could talk to practically anybody whereas I was terrified to make a fool of myself or become as annoyance to anyone. I couldn't even bring up the ability to be able to mutter a single word to anyone new.

I was too lost in my thoughts before I realized Mitchie had called on me to speak.

"Um, what?" I asked, waiting for her to repeat.

"Tell them how much of an awesome singer you are." I glared at Mitchie before shaking my head. "Oh, come on Jules. You know it. Then, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said, sarcastically, "You **dragged **me here?"

"It's true. I did," She said to the boys, "She wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for me. So she can _thank me later_." She directed that last statement to me.

"Whatever." I shook my head. I didn't mean for it to come off mean or anything; I just usually come up with short sentences that might come off that way. If she hadn't known me, it would have probably seemed that way. Of course, this wasn't the deal with the boys that were now looking at me. They were looking at me... I felt my face get hot, my body tense, as my heart rate accelerated, so I looked away, trying to calm myself down. I hated the fact that random people made that happen to me. It was what always kept me from approaching others.

To save me from this potential embarrassing moment, we had arrived to the cafeteria cabin. Mitchie's mom was in there emptying out the other boxes that she had with her along with other members of the kitchen staff.

"Hey, Mrs. Torres!" exclaimed Jason, as we walked into the cabin. Mrs. Torres' head quickly picked up in a split second, startled, as Jason's voice rang throughout the cabin.

"Shane, Jason, Nate," She smiled, hurrying over to us. She engulfed all three in a hug at the same time. How was it that they knew each other so well and I was _just _finding out about this? I wanted to voice this, but, yet again, my mind held me against it.

Connie asked them the same question Mitchie had, about what they were doing here so early, and they answered with the same response. Connie had dismissed Mitchie and I's help in the kitchen for us to go hang out with the boys. Mitchie was quick to agree, but she insisted that we find someone named Caitlyn, get our bags into the cabin and then we would meet them at their cabin.

After that plan was made, I followed Mitchie back to the truck and decided **now** was the time I could ask her since it was only her and I.

"Mitchie," I started. She replied with a questioning hum. "How do you know Connect 3?"

"Remember the stories I would always tell you about what happened at Camp Rock?" I nodded as we had grabbed our bags and headed towards the entrance of the camp to find Caitlyn. "Well, they were all with Shane since he was forced here due to his jerkish behavior last year."

"Well, he changed big time." I noted. Mitchie replied with an agreeing hum. "I guess this camp changes people." Could it break me of my quiet shell?

"Come to think of it, I guess it does," Mitchie nodded sideways. Our conversation was cut short – although it was already over – due to someone calling out Mitchie's name. We looked for the source to find a girl with wavy sandy hair clad in a loud ensemble. That's not to say her outfit was horrid – it was actually pretty stylish. "Caitlyn!" squealed Mitchie as she dropped her bags, running up to meet said girl halfway and engulfed her in a tight embrace. "My gosh, I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" The girl that I now knew as Caitlyn replied with a voice just as high as Mitchie's.

"Come here, I want you to meet someone." The two girls walked over to me, who was just standing there, without a clue what to do, with my bag in my hands. "Caitlyn, meet one of my best friends, Julia. Jules, Caitlyn."

"Hi, nice to meet you." The girl smiled, holding out her hand. I smiled as much as I could and shook her hand.

Letting go moments later, I pulled the sleeves of my long sleeved shirt over my hands as I usually did when things got awkward. I looked to Mitchie, hoping she would catch on.

"Okay," She said, loudly, "So we're sharing the same cabin, so let's go!" She linked arms with both of us after she picked up her bags, her in the middle, and we walked – more like skipped with Mitchie – to our cabin. I made a mental note to remember where it was and how I got there because it took around 10 minutes. Mitchie wanted a cabin near the boys' but still close to the lake. The decisions of this girl this makes...

Approaching the cabin, since Caitlyn was the one closer to the door with one arm free, she pushed it and it slowly swung open. The cabin was completely empty with the exception beds and drawers. There were three cover-less, sheet-less beds with one drawer next to each. Two lined up across the room from where the three were standing with one drawer between the beds and another next to the first one that stood closer to the corner. That drawer was next to another, which was next to the third bed facing outwards from the left wall. And that was all that was in here. It gave me that out-in-the-woods kind of feeling.

I stood back as Caitlyn and Mitchie chose their beds, deciding to take whatever was left. Mitchie took the bed across the room on the right side and Caitlyn took the bed that was faced outwards from the left wall, which left me with the corner bed in between Caitlyn's and Mitchie's.

"Settled!" Mitchie said hurriedly as she threw her bags onto the bed, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Asked Caitlyn.

"Shane, Nate, and Jason's cabin."

"They're here already?" I noticed Caitlyn's voice increase in pitch as her eyes became seemly bright.

"Yep," grinned Mitchie. Why was it that every time Shane, Nate, and Jason's names were mentioned, each of these girls' eyes would become wide as saucers and bright, their smiles stretched beyond anyone's known ability, and the pitch of their voice increased? Was there something I was missing here?

Nevertheless, I sighed, letting my hands travel into my back pocket.

"Come on, Julie," Mitchie snapped out of her excitement long enough to call me, "Let's go." She pulled my arm causing me to be practically thrown to her and she linked her arms with mine and Caitlyn as we began our walk over to the boys' cabin.

* * *

_Whoo! The longest chapter I have ever written, EVER. It took me __**three** days to write this! I think my first person writing is getting seemingly better! =]_

_So,** reviews** on what I have so far? I know, it's slow right now, but really, when does time ever fly by if you're not having fun? But I promise, there __**is** drama going to happen. Once I get to it.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Julia," Caitlyn started, causing me to turn to her from my view of my feet, kicking at lone pebble as we walked. "Is this your first time at Camp Rock?"

"Yeah," I nodded. And that was all I said. I had nothing more to say. What **could **I say? I was going to respond with a 'Yeah, you?' but then I realized if she knew Mitchie and she didn't go to our school, then she must have met her here. Another save from embarrassment.

"Well," She continued, seeing as I wasn't saying anything more; I just went back to watching the ground move back. "From my experience, other than the drama that went on last year, Camp Rock is going to be an amazing experience for you." She smiled. I returned the smile with a small one of my own.

"Cool." Was that from me? I surprised myself with that response.

"So, are you going to sing at Opening Jam?" She asked me. Opening Jam?

"Opening Jam?" I questioned, "What's that?"

"It's when at least three people perform in the cafeteria after one of Dee's pep talks that's going to happen on stage at the entrance."

"Oh," I laughed, softly, "No." I shook my head. There was no way in heck I was going to perform **anything**.

"Oh, come on, Jules," Mitchie said with a pleading tone, "Why don't you show the voice that we both know you have."

"I don't _have _a 'voice', Mitchie," I glared at her. I hated being put in the spot and she knew that. I don't know why she would try to force this upon me. But she didn't know the reason I didn't want to go public with singing, so I guess I couldn't blame her... "I don't even know why you brought me here." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

I heard her sigh before she spoke, "I brought you here so you can get over this fear of being more...outgoing. I brought you here so I can show you what an amazing voice you have that you keep hiding!" I said nothing. There was no reason to argue. But it was then that I realized that I wasn't as tense around Caitlyn as I recently was. That was a relief to me. Maybe I can gain her friendship too.

It was a relief to find that we had arrived to the boys' cabin that I had previously found out was Shane's uncle's. It was seemingly bigger than the rest of the cabins. The only difference of the exterior compared to the other cabins was that this one had a deck in the back and there were flowers around the cabin itself.

Mitchie pushed the wooden door open and walked in, followed by Caitlyn and me. The inside was bigger than our cabin, but still plain. From the inside, I noticed Shane, Jason, and Nate were sitting on the deck in the back. There was another person out there, who I assumed was Shane's Uncle Brown. I followed Mitchie and Caitlyn as they went over to where the rest of the boys were.

She pushed the sliding door aside and stepped outside as I followed suit. The scenery was gorgeous. The deck was facing the lake that I recently grew fond of. The bright, warm sun hit the water perfectly as it reflected upon the surface. The bright sun, the glistening water, the warm air, the outside smell - it was all too perfect to be real.

"Hey, guys," Mitchie smiled. They all stood up from their spots.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn!" The person, who I assumed to be Uncle Brown, exclaimed with a strong English accent, walking up to the girls with open arms. Wait, if he's Shane's uncle, did the accent skip a generation? "How've you two been?"

"Good," Caitlyn laughed.

"Awesome," Mitchie replied, "How have you been?"

"I'm great, thanks," Brown's eyes traveled to me, causing me to become nervous stiff in my spot, "And who's this?"

"This is Julia," Mitchie answered, coming over to me. She put an arm over my shoulder, "My best friend and a new camper."

"A new camper! Well, welcome to Camp Rock," He smiled, putting his arms out as if he was introducing the entire camp. It was weird to me when I noticed his deep brown eyes were also kind of...smiling. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time here. I know these two did… With the exception of a little lie and food accident last year," He eyed the two girls, causing them to blush and look away nervously as the boys laughed, "I hope that's not going to happen this summer." Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer out of them, he turned back to me. "Have you picked out your cabin yet?" I nodded. "Well, then, do I need to talk about the camp?" I shook my head. He turned to the girls, "This one doesn't talk much, does she?"

Mitchie and Caitlyn were busy talking to the boys – Mitchie specifically talking to Shane, and Caitlyn with Nate. I had a feeling there was something more to this Mitchie/Shane thing her mom joked about when we had arrived here. "Not really," Mitchie answered.

"Right; well, that'll all change once this summer is over," He smiled, turning back to me. I smiled, tentatively. Why does everyone keep saying that? "Now, shouldn't you all be getting over to Dee's beginning announcements?" We – well, _they_ – all showed signs of agreement and I followed them as they stepped off the deck.

As we were walking to our destination, Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn were up front as Jason and I were following behind. Mitchie and Shane were caught up in their own conversation as was Caitlyn and Nate. Neither of the smiles on Mitchie's nor Caitlyn's face would even falter. I had a feeling that there was something going here...

Too lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize Jason was talking to me until he poked me. Feeling that annoying poke (I hated being poked), I turned to him before being poked again.

"Yes?"

"What'cha thinking about?" He asked with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back; he was adorable.

I shook my head, facing back to the front, "Nothing."

He nodded, before speaking again, "Don't you hate it when you're the third wheel?" I turned to him with a confused expression on my face. What was he talking about? Almost as if he read my mind, he nodded to the group engaged in conversation in front of us.

Understanding what he meant, I shrugged, "I don't mind much." Truth is - I _did _mind. I was always the third wheel, sort of, between Mitchie and Sierra. But, really, watching Mitchie and Shane and Nate and Caitlyn, I wanted a guy friend to talk to too. I sighed. Oh well. You don't get everything you want - and I haven't yet.

"You know what?" Jason began, putting an arm over my shoulder, "We'll be the third wheel together." He looked down at me, smiling.

I let out a small laugh, "Okay."

"So, is this your first time at Camp Rock?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, it's mine and Nate's too. Sort of. We were here last year on and off to visit Shane and to judge the Final Jam." I nodded, remembering Mitchie had told me about the judging. The visiting Shane part was new to me since I've only heard Mitchie's part of this.

"That's cool," I nodded, "So, where's your friend?" He looked at me with a confused expression just as I had previously. I took this as a question that needed more evaluation. "I mean, since you were here just as Nate was and he has Caitlyn, and Shane has Mitchie, shouldn't you have a friend too?"

"Oh, well, we're all friends, but I guess you have a point there. Hm..." He put a finger to his chin, his face contorted in thought, "There's this girl that I like, though. I'm not sure if we're, like, _friends_ exactly."

"Who is she?"

He looked hesitant before he began to speak, "Well...-" Jason had bumped into someone. She turned around. It was a girl almost as tall as Jason. She had caramel-colored skin that practically bronzed in the sunlight, her long, dark brown hair in a high ponytail that cascaded down her back. I then looked around and saw we were back at the entrance where there was a stage in front of the lake.

"Hey, Jason!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh, um, hey Peggy," I noticed Jason was tripping over his words. This confused me. Just before, he was energetic and talkative, but now he couldn't get his words straight?

The girl put her arms out, waiting for what I thought was a hug. Jason smiled, and closed the space between them. And, according to him, they weren't _friends _exactly? As they were engulfed in their hug, I was standing a little ways away from them to give them their privacy. I was looking around the place, observing the many different people at the camp. Some people had instruments, lone drum sticks, some were in their own little group singing. It definitely was a music camp.

"Oh, this is Julia," I heard before turning to the source of the voice, which I knew was Jason.

"Julie," I insisted, returning the smile she had sent my way.

"Hi, Julie," The smile was still apparent on her features, which then formed into a straight line, "I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Oh, that's cool," She smiled before turning back to Jason, who had called for her.

"Are you still hanging around with Tess?"

"Oh, no," She shook her head, "Ella and I are _so_ done with Tess drama." Was she talking about the Tess that Mitchie had trouble with last year?

I narrowed my eyes, turning around as I heard someone faintly calling my name. I turned around to find it was Mitchie calling me over. I turned back to Jason to see he was in his own conversation with the girl, Peggy. I pulled on his sleeve, gaining his attention, but I couldn't help but feel bad about stopping their conversation. I pointed to Mitchie and the group and he nodded.

"Come on," He said to Peggy.

"Hold on, let me get Ella." She hurried to another girl, who then turned around after Peggy had tapped her shoulder. Peggy said something to her and she nodded, walking over to us.

"Hey, Jason," The girl smiled, she was relatively shorter than Peggy, but still taller than I was.

"Hey, Ella," He replied with a smile. Soon then, we made our way over to Mitchie and the rest.

Mitchie noticed us and she went from laughing and smiling to quiet and glaring. Why was she glaring at them?

"Um, hey, Mitchie," Peggy said with a tentative smile. The atmosphere became tense – and awkward on my part – as everyone was quiet. Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn were also glaring at them. What did Peggy and Ella do?

"Peggy. Ella." Mitchie replied, curtly.

"Guys," Jason cut in, "They're good now."

"Really," Mitchie chuckled darkly. It wasn't even a question, more like a statement. I was looking back and forth at them. I had _no _idea what was going on, but it then hit me. These girls were probably the ones that hung around with Tess.

"Yeah," Peggy answered, looking apologetic, "We're not dealing with Tess anymore. She caused too much trouble. And Ella and I didn't get to apologize before we left last summer, so we're apologizing now. We're really sorry about everything that happened last summer and we're sorry about what Tess did to you." I could tell she was really sincere about it. I looked to Mitchie to see her reaction to this. Her facial expression softened and she wasn't as tense.

For as long as I've known Mitchie, she was never one to stay angry at someone, but if she kept reminding herself about what happened that made her mad at that person, she will stay that way until everything was better. And this seemed like one of those times.

"Sorry isn't going to take back what you guys did," Caitlyn snapped. It seemed like Caitlyn was the exact opposite of that. "Come on, Mitchie," Caitlyn took a hold of Mitchie's arm and pulled her away from the two as the rest followed. Jason shot an apologetic look towards the abandoned girls, who had saddening expressions on their faces.

"Come on, guys," Jason said, as soon as he turned away from them, "They're trying at least."

I sided with Jason on this one. I felt bad for them. They _were _trying to make things right. But I guess I wasn't in a position to judge since I never had the full impact of what they did. All I had was the stories told to me about that.

"Jason!" Caitlyn exclaimed, "You know what they did. They sided with Tess when she ratted Mitchie out! It wasn't even her place to do that!"

"I think it's going to take a while before I can actually trust them with anything," Mitchie said, quietly as Shane put an arm over her shoulder, rubbing her arm. I had never seen her speak this softly. She was always the outgoing, loud one. This was a complete 180 from what she was before this encounter.

Jason sighed before turning to the redheaded lady that stood on stage, who called everyone to attention. I looked to where Peggy and Ella stood. I had a feeling this was going to be an eventful summer.

**This is a very long chapter, haha. It took me two days to write. But the chapters to this story are coming to me easier than any story I have ever written. =]**


End file.
